1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a removable hard disk drive holder; in particular, to a removable hard disk drive holder for locking the hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
The standard removable hard disk drive holder are required to be robust, thin in structural profile and light in volume. In addition, minimizing the number of parts thereof to reduce manufacturing cost and maintenance issue is desired feature. However, the conventional removable hard disk drive holders often have complicated structure with a variety of elements which cause high production cost and bulky structure.
Moreover, it is also preferable for the hard drive holder to be solidly built yet with certain flexibility for the ease of assembly. Metallic materials are strong but heavy while plastic materials are lighter and easier to assemble but generally lack sufficient structural strength. In order to enhance the structure of the plastic built holder, more supporting members or specific structure is implemented resulting in high production cost in design and manufacturing.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.